


Everybody Hates Witches

by Aturmomshouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Truth Spells, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aturmomshouse/pseuds/Aturmomshouse
Summary: While Sam, Gabriel, and Rowena research in the bunker, Cas and Dean face a witch. The two are struck with unfortunate curses that reveal to the brother, archangel, and witch some things about the two.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Everybody Hates Witches

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place season 13-14, I recommend getting a translator ready unless you understand Greek, because some of the dialogue will be in Greek.

Cas sighed and rolled onto his back, the bunker beds making little noise. Dean huffed a laugh and turned to face the angel, “You are not one bit off your game, Cas.” Cas hummed and smiled very slightly. “Thankyou. I believe it’s because humans can only increase their heart rate so much, so-“ Before he could finish, Dean had cut him off, “It’s ok Cas, I don’t need a play by play.” He said sarcastically. “Alright.” The angel answered. “Wanna go again?” Dean asked, blue eyes darkened, followed by a ‘yes’.  
  


This had been going on for a while, just after Castiel had been human, they decided what they wanted in a bar’s restroom. Sometimes small arguments would have the two avoiding each other, other times the arguments led to more sex. Either way, they were just arguments and they blew over. In the end, the needed each other, and most of the time that went without saying.   
  
A lot of things went without saying, for example that they weren’t telling anyone about it. Why would they? Dean didn’t think Sam would be unaccepting, he just thought he might get all ‘Sam’, which meant way too nice about it. Cas thought this was fair, as he put it “No one needs to know, it isn’t about them.” And as Dean put it, “ If they find out, they find out. But we don’t need to throw a friggin’ pride parade.”

__________________________________

It was 5:30 am, the messy haired angel got out of bed after mimicking sleep, but was pulled back in. “Come on Cas, stay.” Mumbled a tired voice from the bed, Cas got up and pulled his trench coat on, “Your brother will come in to wake you up in about thirty minutes, I’ll be in the kitchen. Go back to sleep.” He replied, giving Dean a quick kiss on the mouth and starting towards the door. He didn’t have to drink coffee in the morning, but Castiel thought it was pleasant, so he got a cup every morning. As he closed the door to the hunter’s room behind him, he jumped, not noticing Sam at first. Cas didn’t usually jump, he wasn’t usually startled, unless he was caught doing something that was meant to be a secret, in that case.. “Hey,Cas.” Sam greeted kindly, the angel nodded and smiled, “Sam, hi, good morning.” He replied, walking as quick as he could without looking suspicious to the kitchen.

  
They met again in the kitchen, Sam starting to make breakfast, and Cas pouring himself a mug of coffee. Sam got straight to the point, “Why were you in Dean’s room?” He asked, Cas was a quick thinker, “ He took the keys to my truck, I think by accident. I was just retrieving them.” He replied, Sam shrugged and bought it. A few minutes later, an archangel emurged from the hallway, “Hey nerds, what do I owe the pleasure?” He grinned cheekily, Sam gave him the plate of toast that Castiel had turned down earlier. “Why are you up so early?” He asked, “Couldn’t sleep.” Gabriel shrugged. Cas tilted his head in confusion, “But- We don’t sleep.” He stated, Gabriel rolled his eyes, “We can if we want to, we just have to shift a few gears and vuala.” Both Sam and Cas were confused, “Whatever,” the archangel retorted and took a bite of the toast.

The next person to come out of their room was Rowena, she strutted down the hall in violet silk pajamas, her hair still kept and styled. “Hello, Samuel, and angels.” She yawned, “If I do say, the water pressure in here is lovely.” Sam rolled his eyes, “This isn’t a hotel, Rowena.” The ginger haired witch smirked “Oh, I know, Samuel. But you do have a lovely little place here. It’d be a shame to let the rooms go to waste.” She replied cheekily, twirling a piece of her hair around her index finger. 

Everyone had already finished their coffee and/or breakfast, and Dean was still not awake. “That’s weird, he went to bed early last night too.” Sam observed, a furrowed brow making his confusion more noticeable. “Maybe he’s tired out dear.” Rowena suggested. Sam shook his head “We didn’t even go on a hunt yesterday.” Gabriel smirked, “I don’t think she means that kind of tired out, Samsquatch.” He added suggestively. Sam glared, “Can we not talk about my brother’s ‘personal’ stuff please?” He asked, grossed out. “I’ll just go wake him up.” He sighed annoyedly and walked down the hall.

When they had walked back into the room, the first words out of Dean’s mouth were “Where’s the coffee?” By then, Cas already had a cup ready for him. Gabriel’s face pinched up, “You drink black coffee? It’s better with cream and sugar.” Dean made a face, “Uh, absolutely not. Plain coffee is the best way to go, right Cas?” Castiel nodded, “Yes, I agree.” Dean looked at Gabriel with a face that said ‘see? I told you.’ Gabriel chuckled condescendingly, “You did not just ask _Castiel_ to settle this argument did you? I mean, no offense little brother, but come on Dean-O, this is one of the most uptight angels I know. Not in a bad way or anything, but of course he likes coffee black.” Cas glared his way, Dean ‘psh’ed “He isn’t that uptight, i’nt that right Cas?” He asked, turning his attention to the angel. “I do believe I have developed some human qualities over the years.” He replied. 

“I don’t like those computers you boys have, the seem untrustworthy.” Rowena stated at 8:30, Castiel nodded sharply. “Neither do I.” He added, Dean rolled his eyes, “Well these computers that you hate so much just found us a case.” He declared, Sam furrowed his eyebrows, “Really? What do you think it is?” He asked.

“Not sure, but it’s in Gladstone, Missouri. 6 guys were blinded, 7 went mute, and 3 lost hearing, all died of a heart attack a week after they got blinded, muted, or deafened.” He replied, his eyes searching the digital article. From across the table, Rowena ‘tsk’ed “Ah, one of mine.” She exclaimed, everyone looked confused, “What do you mean?” Sam asked, she smiled with a mocking tone, “That’s most definitely a witch if I’ve met one. Whatever those 16 did to offend her, I’d like to know. Quite the punishment.” She explained, Dean spoke, “Are you sure? That it’s a witch?” She scoffed, “Of Course dear.”

“But don’t we have research to do?” Gabriel asked, Sam nodded. “Yeah, we have to research more on the consequences of opening that portal. Maybe only one of us could take down the witch? Dean?” Dean started to pay attention when his name was called, “Yeah, ‘course. I’m the one with the car, and I need to get some air. But uh, I need backup, so I’m taking Cas.” He said, Cas looked up, slightly baffled. “I never said I was going.” He argued, “Yeah but I need backup man, and you’re the angel for the job.” Dean rebutted, throwing in a very subtle look that only Cas would pick up. 

And Cas picked it up pretty clearly, clearing his throat, he nodded. “I suppose I could go, the witch sounds dangerous, and my grace may be of assistance.” Gabriel’s face held confusion as he noticed the sudden change in Castiel’s tone and choice. Then his face shifted just slightly into a quirked brow, then his mouth opened. But as soon as a look of realization hit him, it was gone, and a look of mischief replaced it. Both Sam and Rowena hadn’t thought anything weird of the conversation though, maybe it was Gabriel’s ‘angelness’ that made him more perceptive.

Dean was too busy looking at Castiel to notice Gabriel’s look, and Castiel was studying the computer intently. Sam and Rowena however, had noticed the look, but didn’t pay it any mind because they were used to Gabriel looking mischievous. It was just a part of his look. 

______________________________

They decided to leave right away, because the drive was going to take time. Castiel waited patiently in the kitchen while Dean got ready, and Sam and Rowena split up in the library to do the necessary research. You could say Gabriel was helping them, but in reality he was conjuring up bubblegum flavored candy canes and seeing how sharp he could get the ends. “Call if you need anything.” Sam assured Dean and Cas as they walked to Baby and drove off.

“This is fun, huh? We haven’t been on a hunt together for a while.” Dean asked, still keeping his eyes on the road. Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t believe a witch to be considered fun, but you are right it’s been several months.” He replied dryly, flipping through a random catalog that had been on the floor of the car. Dean rolled his eyes at the density of the reply. 

After around 4 hours of driving, Dean pulled into a trashy looking motel that had supposedly been 3 and a half stars. “Looks like we’ve arrived.” He stated, getting out of the car. Cas followed behind, the two of them walked to the lobby to check in. The girl at the desk greeted them unenthusiastically and gave them their keys. 

“ Ok, we aren’t sure who the witch is, but she definitely lives in this town. Is there a pattern between victims?” Castiel asked, sitting down on the bed. Dean loaded up a gun with witch killing bullets across the room and looked over. “Uh, yeah. Vics were all guys, all in their 30s.” Castiel nodded, processing the information, “ We should check the bodies, records, and ask the town if they know anything.” 

Dean nodded in response, “Yeah, I’m gonna go suit up, you don’t have to though, so just get your badge ready.” He said and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. Castiel grabbed the fake fbi badge from the hunter’s bag and placed it in his inner pocket. He sighed spiritlessly, “You know Dean, I don’t know why you still choose to dress in the bathroom. I’ve seen you undressed many times, I don’t understand why that’s necessary.” He stated loudly in the direction of the bathroom. 

He could hear Dean chuckle as he walked out of the bathroom, “Why? Did you want to watch me get dressed?” He asked smugly, Cas rolled his eyes. “ I don’t mind either way, it was just an observation.” He replied, Dean kissed him briefly. Then Cas’ face changed just slightly, “Well it doesn’t really matter, we have this motel room until at least tomorrow, seeing you undress doesn’t have to be now.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows, “ Was that dirty talk, Cas?” He asked in surprise, Castiel shrugged sarcastically, “It might have been.” Was his response. Dean gave a quiet, short laugh, mouthing ‘wow’. 

Castiel brought his attention back to the task at hand, “Where should we go first? The police department, or to the victim’s families?” He asked, Dean answered quickly, “Police department. They’ll have records, like where the victims bodies are. Then we hit the families, they can tell us if the vics were connected or had someone in common.” 

Cas nodded in response, standing to take off the trench coat, and walking with Dean to the Impala. “Why’d you lose the trench coat?” Dean asked when they got into the car. “When I was working cases with Crowley, people tended to take me more seriously without it, as opposed to when I had it on.” 

“Huh, fair enough.” Dean replied, starting the car. 

When they had got there, the small station hadn’t been very busy. Maybe 10 or 11 officers vacated the building. The blonde woman at the desk shot up at the sight of Dean and Cas. “Hello, can I help you?” Both pulled out the fake badges in unison. “Yes, I’m agent Page, FBI, this is my partner, agent Plant. We’re here about the 16 men who were found dead. Can you tell us anything about them?” Dean responded quickly, the woman smiled kindly, “Yes, Of course. I’m sheriff Bridges, by the way.” Dean shook her hand, “I’ll go get the records on victims, you’re welcome to come with me or stay here, whatever you’d like.” She said, already starting to walk away, Cas and Dean had decided to stay in the lobby, taking in the sight of other officers and what they had been doing. She came back ten minutes later, holding several files. “ Here, these are their case files, basically everything about them, pictures, et cetera. We have copies so you’re welcome to keep those, if you need anything else I’ll be here.” She said, handing the files to Dean. Dean and Cas nodded and smiled, “Thank you, have a nice day.” Cas replied as they walked out of the brick building. They made it back to the hotel and opened up each file. “Ok so first guy, he lived with his girlfriend, about 3 miles from here.” Dean continued to list off victims and their addresses. “We should go see the first victim’s girlfriend. She will know who he was associated with.” Cas replied, flipping through more of the files and noting down names, numbers, and addresses. After visiting the girlfriend of the first man, they had gathered that he doesn’t speak to his parents, and he didn’t have a lot of enemies, aside from a crazy ex who tried to stalk him. They had visited 4 more families and friends of victims that day. They all had one thing in common, a woman who they didn’t get along with.

“We gotta find out who Lorana Rand is, because she what? Just happened to date all of them? I don’t buy it.” Dean said, sitting back into the driver seat, Cas sighed, “Yes, it is definitely suspicious.” Dean nodded, “Yeah. The first girl told us where she lived, and her number. But I don’t think we should call her, it’ll give her time to think of lies.” 

“We don’t have to worry about her lying. I can pick up her heart rate, and brain frequencies to see if she’s telling the truth.” 

“I didn’t know you could do that, that’s awesome.” Dean answered, taking a sip out of his flask. “Every angel can. Anyways, should we visit her tomorrow or today?” Cas asked, Dean had an answer quickly, “Tomorrow. I still have to take you up on your promise.” 

Castiel looked confused, “I don’t remember making a promise.” And after a few seconds of thinking, “Oh, the clothing thing. Well, technically that isn’t a promise, it was more of a statement.” 

“I know Cas.”

“Ok, fine.”

Dean stepped out of the car and walked into the motel room, “So are you?” He asked, “Am I what?” Cas responded.”Fulfilling your statement.” 

“Yes.” Cas responded, “Good.”

__________________________

The next day, Cas had woken up Dean at 6:00, they decided to get breakfast at a local diner and ask around some locals. 

When they arrived, they got a booth and were greeted by a blonde waitress. She smiled, “What can I get you gentlemen to drink?” She asked, Dean smiled back, “ I’ll have a coffee, thanks.” She wrote it down, turning towards Castiel. “And you?” He thought for a moment, “I’ll have coffee too please.” She nodded and walked away.

“Are you actually gonna eat, Cas?” Dean asked, looking at the menu, “Maybe, when I was human I enjoyed waffles, though now the won’t supply me with any nutritional value.” He responded. Dean shrugged, “Well if you like them, get them. Eating isn’t always about needing the food. “ He answered, Castiel considered it, “Yes, I suppose I will get the waffles then.” 

When the waitress came back with their drinks, they thanked her and she took out the note pad again. “ Have you guys decided on what you want to eat yet?” She asked kindly, Dean nodded, “Yep, I’ll have the chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs. And he’ll have the Belgian waffles with whipped cream.” He responded, Cas made a face, “I’m fully capable of ordering for myself.” He stated, Dean held back a laugh, “ I know, Cas.” He replied, Cas’ eyebrows furrowed, “So I don’t understand why you ordered for me, seen as I could’ve spoken for myself.” He said, sounding offended at the behavior. 

Dean smiled, “ Relax Cas, I was helping.” He said, clearly being sarcastic. “I am calm.” Cas said, sounding a mix of irritated and confused as to why Dean ordered for him. The waitress laughed from next to the booth. “Y’all are cute.” She stated, they both realized she was there and struggled for words. “ Oh, uh, we aren’t-“ Dean started, Cas finished for him “in a relationship.” 

The waitress shook her head and laughed in a mocking tone, “ I’ve gotten everyone coming and going in here, I’ve picked up on a few things, honey.” She said before walking away, Dean laughed, “Dude, that was obviously you who gave it away, you got the pretty eyes.” He states, still laughing and about to take a sip of his coffee. Castiel glared, “If that was a compliment, thank you. If it was a reference to my vessel fitting some sort of stereo type, I’d like to remind you of who here would be considered the stereotype homosexual in this relationship.” He retorted calmly yet with an insulting tone, Dean raised his eyebrows, “ Woah, liking what I like doesn’t make me a bitch.” He replied, Cas smirked, “I’m just saying that I’m not the one who-“ 

“Cas, not here!” He whisper yelled, across the booth, Castiel smiled cheekily. Dean looked terribly embarrassed by the connotation of Cas’ words. When the waitress came back, Dean had finished his food in less than 15 minutes, Cas was taking small, cautious bites before deciding he was bored of eating. After awhile he noticed Dean eyeing his plate, he rolled his and subtly shook his head, sliding his plate across the table towards Dean, who accepted it right away. 

The waitress gave them the check, and answered their few questions about the victims, five of them were regulars, the other five came in once in a while with family, and 6 didn’t go to the diner, but she saw them around town.

After leaving the diner at 9:30, they decided that Dean would check the bodies at the morgue, and Cas would talk to the sheriff again for more clarification. 

Dean walked into the mortuary, he shook the hand of the diener and talked to her about the victims. He stepped into the room that she had locked for him before returning to her office, he took a look around. He then read the labels of each drawer, he looked at the body of victim number one. It had been mostly normal, aside from the foggy eyes, as he looked closer, he noticed something. On the chest of the victim, there was a bright red lip print. Noticing the out of place makeup mark, he looked at the rest of the victims. Sure enough, all of them had the same lip marks in the same place. He got out his phone. “Hello Dean?” Cas answered, Dean quickly answered, “All the vics have like, uh, lipstick prints by their heart.” Cas raised his eyebrows from the other side of the phone, “That’s definitely not right.” He replied, Dean nodded, “Yeah, I thought so too. Are you done at the station?” “Just about.” “I’ll pick you up in 5, then we’ll pay a visit to Miss Lorana.” Dean stated, Cas nodded, “Ok.” __________________________________ Dean had picked up Cas at the station, and they had finally arrived at Lorana Rand’s house. Castiel knocked on the red door three times and backed away. They were greeted by a seemingly confused face. “Is there a Lorana Rand here?” Dean asked to the woman who looked to be in her late twenties. She nodded hesitantly “I’m Lorana.” She said, Dean gave Cas a look, and they pulled out the badges, “ I’m agent Paige, this is my partner, agent Plant, FBI.” He said calmly, her eyes glinted with brief panic, but then she smiled nervously, “Come in.” Lorana was a tall, fit woman with olive skin and chocolate brown eyes, her nose hooked slightly and her hair was jet black and put in an updo. She wore a blue dress that seemed formal for house wear, and she didn’t wear much makeup aside from a blood red shade of lipstick and non-winged eyeliner. “Would you like some water?” She asked, Cas shook his head no, but Dean accepted the offer. She got him a glass and she sat down. “So, why is the FBI here?” She asked, Dean cleared his throat. “16 men had some accidents, all a week before all of them were found dead. All on the same days.” She put her hand over her chest, a look of surprise catching her, “Oh that’s terrible! Wait, what do I have to do with this?” She asked, Dean narrowed his eyes, “ Well, all of these men seem to have had a connection with you at some point.” He responded, she tilted her head. They both pulled out files, showing her the faces of the men. She became tense, “We just want to ask you some questions about them, and then this’ll be over, ok?” Dean reminded, looking over at Cas with a face of suspicion. Lorena’s nostrils flared slightly, “No.” They both became confused, “What do you mean, no?” Cas asked, she shook her head. “I’m not answering anything.” She said and , smirked? Cas looked at Dean, giving a confused look, but when he did, Dean was not in a state of being able to respond. His eyelids were dropping and his shoulders had slouched. After 20 seconds of this, he collapsed. “What did you do?”Cas asked Lorana, she shrugged. “He’ll be fine,, maybe.” She answered, Cas looked mortified, “ So you are the witch.” He stated angrily, it was her turn to look confused. Then her face fiened calm, “Oh, hunters.” She sighed. Before Cas knew it he had been thrown into the wall of the living room by her magic. She smiled, “Guess you caught me.” She fake pouted and held him at the wall, twisting her hand to make his insides turn. He groaned, and held his stomach, she made an angry face. “Why aren’t you dead?” She yelled, “What are you?” 

“I’m an angel.” He replied, breaking out of the grip and walking full speed to her. She scowled and forced Dean up, he awoke quickly. “What the hell?” He yelled, struggling to try to get out of the hold. “I don’t have to kill you if I have him.” The witch spoke towards Cas, he started to panic, but remained calm. “Let him go.” He demanded, she smirked. “Thank you but I’m not taking requests.” 

Cas ran to her and shoved her hand down, making Dean fall back to the floor, he placed two fingers on her forehead as Dean groaned, holding his arm. The witch was knocked unconscious, Castiel walked over to Dean to heal his fractured arm and help him up. They walked over to the passed out witch, “Do we kill her?” Cas asked, Dean looked skeptically at her, “Not yet, we need to ask some questions first.”  
__________________________________

The witch woke up within thirty minutes, she struggled at the ropes that held her arms to the chair and kicked her feet. “ áse me na fýgo tóra!” She screeched, struggling more at the bounds, Dean looked confused, “What’d she just say Cas?” He asked, “She’s telling us to let her go, in Greek.” 

Dean scoffed, “Yeah right.” He walked over to the witch and leaned over slightly, “Who are you?” He asked, she spit at him. He closed his eyes and wiped himself off, “Ok, here’s how this is gonna go. You’re gonna answer our questions, or my buddy here will smite you. Okay?” He stated half sarcastically, the witch flared her nostrils as Cas turned to them. 

“My name is Alethea.” She answered quickly. “She’s telling the truth.” Cas declared, she glared at him. “Why’d you kill those men?” Castiel asked, “Because they didn’t love me.” She answered angrily, still trying to break the rope, “So you killed them?” Dean asked, baffled. “It’s what they deserved. I’m beautiful, they should love me. They needed to pay for not loving me, everyone should. She stated, Cas furrowed his eyebrows, “ Why are you telling us all of this?” The witch grinned, “Because I’ll kill you anyways. Dean gulped but rolled his eyes, “Like hell. “

She stopped struggling and tilted her head, “Don’t be so sure.” She held up her hands, unbound and the rope picked apart. Her movements were so fast you could say she flew to Cas, putting some sort of magic hold on his neck. He choked, trying to pry at the force but it didn’t work. “And you.” She walked towards Dean, “What are you gonna do tough guy? Where’s your gun?” She asked with a smirk, he looked confused and reached for the gun, it wasn’t there. She held it up and aimed it at him. Before she could shoot, Cas had lunged at her hands and grabbed the gun, tossing it to Dean. 

The witch panicked and tried to run, Dean had it aimed and before he shot, she screamed a string of random words in Greek. “ den mourmourízei típota í na eínai alítheia!” Her shout was cut short as a witch killing bullet shot into her head. 

Dean smiled victoriously, “We got her Cas! I mean I was like scared I’d die but we got her!” He exclaimed, but then his eyebrows furrowed, “I meant to say I was terrified.” Then he looked more appalled, “ I was really scared, I usually am.” Now Cas looked concerned, and when he went to say ‘Dean are you ok?’ It came out as “ Dean, eísai kalá?” And then he startled himself with his wording. “What the hell?” Dean asked, Cas’ eyes widened and he shrugged questioningly. 

Castiel grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, scribbling down ‘I think we got a spell cast on us’. Dean closed his eyes and sat down, sighing irritatedly. “At least the witch is dead. What language are you even speaking?” He asked. ‘Greek.’ Cas wrote on the paper. Dean rolled his eyes, “We should get back to the bunker, maybe Sam can help. Though I wouldn’t mind the spell for a bit longer, you speaking with the uh, Greek, is doing things for me.” He covered up his mouth as soon as he’d realized what he said, “We need to get rid of this.” He stated, Cas smiled very briefly and nodded.  
__________________________________

They burned the body of the witch at a scrap metal dump and drove back to the hotel to collect their things. They got into Baby and drove off, not a lot of talking was involved on the ride due to Dean’s problem and his lack of understanding Greek. 

__________________________________

They pulled into the Bunker’s drive way and got out of the Impala, walking inside they were relieved to find Sam and Rowena reading while Gabriel was Chuck knows where. “ sam, ypárchei próvlima.” Cas stated as soon as he got to the library. Sam looked worried at the angel’s use of a different language, but Rowena understood. Why are you speaking Greek, dear?” She asked, “ makrá istoría.” He replied, she sighed, “Oh, I see. She cast a spell one you, huh?” Castiel nodded.

The Dean came down after unpacking their few things. “I’ll tell it sense Cas isn’t able to.” He stated, Rowena nodded, but had to ask, “So he got hit with a spell but you didn’t?” She asked, “Not exactly.” He replied. She tilted her head in questioning, “Got me with a truth spell.” He responded. She laughed, “Aye, poor dear. Samuel, you’re going to have to silence this one after he tells me the story.” Sam furrowed his eyebrows “ The truth isn’t all that bad.” He responded, “ boreí na eínai.” Cas added. Sam gave him a questioning look and Rowena caught it, “He says it can be, Samuel.” She translated. __________________________________ “Wow, an eventful story. But I just give her some credit, she got the jump on Castiel here first.” Rowena stated to Dean’s explanation, he rolled his eyes, “Well he isn’t the stupid son of a bitch who took water from a witch.” Dean responded, and looking confused at the self insult, he changed the subject. “Where’s Gabriel?” He asked, Sam answered his question quickly “He’s out getting food.” Dean’s expression changed to happy fast, “What kind of food?” “Well, he wanted pizza, Rowena wanted Chinese, and I wanted salad so he’s getting all of those.” Sam answered, Dean grinned, “Awesome, Chinese food is the best. And then I can put the noodles on the pizza, that’s my favorite.” He said, grinning. Sam’s eyebrows furrowed and Dean looked to the ceiling and back when he realized the declaration was caused by the spell. “Prospáthisa na ton therapéfso, den leitoúrgise. ti kánoume?” Cas asked, Sam looked once again confused. “Cas, dude, you're going to need to write that down in English because we have no idea what you’re saying and like I said earlier the Greek is doing-“ before Dean could finish, Cas slapped a hand over his mouth. When it was removed, Dean sighed in relief, “Thanks, Cas.” Castiel nodded, “ kanéna próvlima.” 

Sam looked at the situation, confused. Cas noticed and grabbed a notebook and pen to explain. ‘A similar exchange happened earlier and I don’t think he wants a certain knowledge to be known.’ Cas wrote, Sam furrowed his eyebrows, “Oh, ok, I guess.” Rowena smirked, “I’m quite curious as to what it is. We won’t judge dear, you can tell us.” 

Dean panicked but the spell took his will away, “Trust me, I can’t.” He responded, already trying to cover his mouth by taking a sip of water, “Why not?” Rowena asked, “Because it’s embarrassing for you to know I’m half f-mph!” Cas blocked his mouth again, Dean nodded his way and thanked him. Sam’s face held deep confusion and mouthed ‘The hell?’ To Rowena and Cas.

__________________________________

Gabriel came home with the food, and set it on the table, he looked puzzled between Dean and Cas. “I know something happened to them but I’m not sure what.” He stated, taking an even more close look at Dean. “ ítan mia mágissa.” Castiel responded, Gabriel nodded, “Ohh the witch, ok. So what happened to him?” 

“ chtypíthike me éna xórki alítheias.” Cas answered, Gabriel laughed loudly, “Truth spell! Classic!” Cas and Dean both shot him a look. “It really isn’t that funny at all.” Dean grumbled, Gabriel raised his eyebrow, “Isn’t it though?” He chuckled more and unpacked the food. “Wait, you can understand Greek?” Sam questioned both Rowena and Gabriel, “I’m an archangel.” and “I’m a witch.” They both answered. Dean nodded as if saying ‘Makes sense’. 

“How do we get rid of it?” Dean asked, Rowena lifted her head, “I might be able to help.” She put her hand over his head and said some sort of incantation. She sighed in frustration, “ Spells like these, Dear I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait it out.” Dean looked partly angry, partly confused, “What?” He asked, she rolled her eyes, “The spell isn’t lethal, dear. But it can’t be cured, either, It’s more of a- a humiliation type thing. It won’t last forever maybe a week.. or two, but that’s all, then it should wear off.” “So none of you can do, anything about this?” Dean asked, getting increasingly more aggravated, Sam winced, “Look, Rowena said it won’t kill you and it’ll last two weeks tops, so like she said, wait it out, Gabriel and Rowena will translate for Cas, it won’t be too bad.” He stated, trying to make Dean feel better, “Won’t be too bad?! I’ve basically been injected with truth serum here, it’s pretty bad! You people need to shut me up right now, or I’m gonna be spitting out random fun facts about myself and that isn’t good, because Sammy, you’re great, I love ya, but I do not need you knowing everything about me. Not to mention ginger snap and mr mojo over there!” He said in one breath, his eyes turning panicky. Cas shook his head, “Dean, irémise.” Then he realized Dean couldn’t understand him and rolled his eyes, but Dean’s eyebrows raised “Don’t tell me to calm down!” He looked startled at his words, but Rowena explained for him, “ While I was figuring out what happened to you, I gave you a spell that’d help you understand and speak Greek.” Dean nodded and grinned, “Awesome.” Sam furrowed his eyebrows, “Can you do that for me?” He asked, Rowena looked back and forth between Dean , Cas, and Sam. And before she could reply, Gabriel had for her, “They’d rather you didn’t.” He said with a sneaky smile at Dean who looked back at him, bewildered, Cas cleared his throat, and looked towards Rowena, a way of asking ‘Why not Sam?’ She closed her eyes for around 10 seconds and opened them back up, “ I figured that if Dean could speak a different language, he’d be able to be comfortable with his spell if we didn’t understand what he was saying.” She explained, Sam looked confused and concerned, then a little offended, “What, so they can understand your truths and I can’t?” He asks to Dean, he shrugs. “ I have a feeling Gabriel here,” he looks toward Gabriel, who shrugs, “Already knows most of them judging by the way he’s been looking at me all day. By the way, can you not?” He finishes, asking Gabriel. The archangel gives an innocent look at Sam who looks slightly more annoyed, Cas puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “ What the hell, man. Is it something about me? Is something wrong that I should know about?” He asks, Cas takes a note pad and writes ‘No, he’s just insecure.’ Dean reads it and gives Cas a look, “What? Yes I am.” and then he recoils, “Seriously, I am.” He shuts his eyes in irritation and licks his lips. Gabriel snorts, earning a whack in the arm from Cas. “Seriously it’s fine Dean, you can tell me whatever it is, I won’t be mad, you know that.” Dean sighs, “I know, it’d be pretty dickbagg-y of you to be mad about that.” Sam looks baffled, “So why won’t you tell me? “You’ll go all Sam on me.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” “Oh, you know, all ‘Dean, eínai entáxei, o Theós latrévei tous fílous.’” He finished in Greek, not meaning to, but grateful he figured out to. Gabriel grinned, and Rowena held back a smile, Sam tilted his head in confusion, “I only recognize the Greek words ‘god’ and ‘love’ from your sentence that was supposed to mock me and I’m highly confused.” He responded, Dean smiled apologetically, and then figured out Gabriel and Rowena had understood him, as well as Cas but he wasn’t as important. “Don’t worry about it Sammy.” He glared at the witch and Archangel, “Not a word.” He said towards them, Sam looked once again confused and slightly offended at his being left out of the conversation. “ Oh, don’t worry Dean, but he wouldn’t be wrong, even old dad had been experimental at one point.” Gabriel said with a snort, Dean death flared him, Rowena laughed loudly , Cas patted Dean on the back once more, and Sam looked more confused.

“ This is really confusing.” Sam said, walking away to his room. Cas looked apologetic towards Sam and sat down. Dean took a seat and loaded up a plate with pizza and Chinese food. “Awesome.” He said studying the plate. Rowena looked between them, “So, you two?” She asked, her face looking mischievous, Castiel flared at her, Dean looked up and he didn’t mean to but, “Yep.” He said. Gabriel chuckled, “Knew it, not so uptight after all, huh Castastic?” Castiel made a face, “ parakaló min mou tilefoneíte.” Gabriel snorted, “No, little brother, I don’t think I will refrain from calling you that.” 

They had finished eating and Rowena’s mischievous smile had returned, “So, Dean, you did know what fifth base was when I asked you?” Dean frowned, “Of course I did, and no they didn’t get there.” His frown deepened at the confession, Rowena simpered, looking away in self pride for asking the question , “Did he?”Gabriel asked in amusement, Castiel looked disgusted, “ min apantás se aftó!” He called, Gabriel glowered at him, “He can if he wants to.” 

Dean pressed his lips shut as much as he could, and it worked for about 20 seconds before his mouth betrayed him and said “Almost every night.” He hit the table, “Damnit!” He whisper yelled, Gabriel suppressed a laugh and Rowena just laughed, “I’m going to bed.” Dean grumbled and walked away, “ aftó ítan aparádekto gia.” Castiel growled and followed Dean. “Have fun!” Gabriel said with a snicker, Rowena rolled her eyes. 

Dean switched to Greek incase someone could hear him, “ se thélo.” He admitted in a whisper to Cas, who nodded understandingly, “ xéro, sto domátio.” He replied.  
__________________________________

Dean woke up and yawned, “Missed you, Cas.” He stated, gritting his teeth at the admittance, Castiel smiled into his shoulder, “ mólis metá apó treis iméres apó tin teleftaía forá, chorís na ypologízetai chthes.” He stated, Dean rolled his eyes, “ I know, but like every time, it’s amazing. I can’t get enough, like ever.” His face heated up again at the unwilling confession. Castiel hummed understandingly and didn’t make him elaborate. 

Dean grumbled and got out of bed, “You up too?” He asked, Castiel furrowed his eyebrows “ eímai pánta.” He replied, Dean looked confused, “Say that again.” Castiel gave him a look “ eímai pánta.” He said again, hesitantly. Dean gave himself a look, “I didn’t understand that.” He stated. Cas looked bewildered, Dean explained, “Rowena gave me that spell, but it isn’t working.” Castiel tilted his head to the side, “God, I love it when you do that.” Castiel’s facial expression mimicked what would be considered a blush, but his grace balanced out his facial color.

“What time is it?” Dean asked, “ eínai 8:46.” Was Cas’ reply, Dean winced slightly “8:46? Damn, that’s kind of late, weird that Sammy hasn’t tried to wake me up yet.” , Cas nodded and got up, fixing his hair in the mirror, Dean rolled his eyes. “ You look fine, Cinderella.” He said, standing up. Cas furrowed his eyebrows and snapped. Dean startled, “What did you just do? Because I don’t feel any different, but I know you just did something.” He asked, Castiel smirked and gestures toward the mirror. Dean got the hint and walked over to look at himself, “Damnit Cas!” He exclaimed, rubbing at his head as if to make the glittery pink color get out of his hair. Castiel had written him a note on notebook paper and held it up to him. ‘You look fine Cinderella’ Castiel shrugged, Dean spluttered angrily, “Get this the hell out of my hair!” He demanded, Cas didn’t quite roll his eyes but the eye gesture was very similar. He hovered his hand over Dean’s head, and the color faded out. Dean looked back in the mirror, he sighed “Thanks.” He said, Castiel nodded and left the room. 

Dean followed, clad in only a tshirt, boxers, and his robe which contrasted to Cas’ full suit and trench coat. Everyone else had already been in the kitchen. After Dean finished his coffee, he looked towards Rowena first, “I can’t understand Cas anymore and that kind of pisses me off, so uhh, why can’t I?” He asked, not meaning to say he was pissed off about it. She frowned, “The spell wasn’t long term, 24 hours, dear.” He nodded, “So can’t you like re do it?” 

“I would, but Samuel here might throw a fit about it.” Sam’s head snapped around from the stove, “I didn’t throw a fit.” She tsked and raised an eyebrow, “But you did, darling,” Sam rolled his eyes and continued making coffee, Cas started writing in pen on a slip of paper ‘the spell has approximately 5 days and 2 hours left.’ Dean grumbled, “ That’s not short enough for me not to blurt out something stupid like the fact that the vhs tape labeled ‘princess asuka meets the tentacles’ is definitely not normal anime porn.” His eyes widened in horror, and he busier his mouth with the coffee mug to shut himself up. Everyone else looked confused, except for Cas, who’s face had slightly dropped at the mention of the tape. 

Sam chuckled, “Then what is it then? ‘Special’ anime porn?” He scoffed playfully with air quotes, Dean’s face pinched together, and he covered his mouth forcefully, Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, “It’s not like you’ve ever been ashamed of porn before, I mean how bad could it be? Come on, Dean, what’s on the tape?” He asked with a slight laugh, Dean clenched his teeth in protest but words flew out, “ A homemade video of me and mph-!” Cas blockaded his mouth with one of the napkins on the bunker kitchen table, knowing that uncursed Dean wouldn’t want this knowledge out. Dean sighed. “Thanks.” Castiel nodded. 

Sam had doubled over, “You made- a -“ he wheezed in between every few words, “a porno with Lisa?! A- and you kept it?! I’m- I’m sorry because I know that was sad but, YOU MADE A TAPE.” He continued laughing enthusiastically, Dean sighed in relief, “Yeah, yeah laugh it up, I didn’t make a sex tape with Lisa.” He rolled his eyes, but then realized his mistake, “Crap.” He said under his breath, Gabriel and Rowena had raised eyebrows and looked back and forth between the three. Sam looked taken aback, “If not Lisa than who?” Dean’s expression was pained, “C-“ but before he could finish, Castiel had snapped, and, nothing came out? Did Cas just m u t e him? I mean, pretty cool, but definitely douchey, and again also really cool in his circumstances. But then he snapped again, and Dean assumed that meant his voice was back.

Sam grimaced and rolled his eyes, “What so Cas can know? What is this, about your profound bound or something?” He asked, still slightly chuckling, “Something like that.” Dean mumbled, Sam finished his food, side eyeing Dean the whole time. 

Once he’d left the room to get ready, Gabriel let out the biggest gust of a laugh Dean had heard, Castiel scowled, “ A homemade, huh?” He asked sarcastically, swiping his finger back in forth in the air, indicating a gesture to both of them. “It was a spontaneous thing, ok?” Dean huffed and let his head fall to the table. Rowena pursed her lips as a way to stop herself from giggling, Gabriel didn’t even try to refrain.  
__________________________________

It was Thursday ,the spell would be gone in 2 days, and boy was Dean grateful. Sure, Cas’ Greek thing in bed was a major turn on but ‘truthing’ was not his thing.

It was enough of a difficulty having to dodge Sam when he thought of anything remotely related to Cas, and then he felt bad for dodging Sam. Cas was handling things miraculously well, and was very reassuring. 

“Boys, we have a problem.” Rowena called to Sam and Dean, they both speed walked to the bunker map table from their rooms, finding Rowena and Cas sitting down, Cas looking utterly distressed. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked, Rowena pursed her lips before speaking, “It’s the angel, Castiel, he can’t speak.” Dean squinted, “ What do you mean?” He asked, Sam nodding along with the question.

“He could speak Greek before, now he can’t speak anything. Like the poor dear’s mute.” She explained, gesturing to the grumpy looking angel. “That’s terrible, and a little worrying.” Dean stated, not meaning to add the ‘worrying’ portion, “Why?” Sam asked, Rowena sighed, “It could very well be a side effect of the original spell. Sometimes things like this happen during the spell’s, well what you could call, ‘shedding process’.” Everyone gave her a look, she rolled her eyes, “When someone is about to come off a spell, the spell could change briefly.” Same furrowed his eyebrows, “ Why didn’t we know about this?” He asked, “Because you’ve only seen people die from a spell, or be cured.” Dean nodded, “Makes sense.” He stated. Rowena smiled at the fact that she didn’t need to explain anything else. “Is there anything we can do to stop it?” Sam asked, Rowena’s face fell, “No, you’re just going to have to wait until the spell wears off. He can write things down if he needs to speak.” Dean rushed to the library and picked up a notebook and pen, bringing them to Cas and placing them on the table, Cas smiled, ‘Thankyou’ he wrote. “Any time. Seriously, anything.” Dean replied, scowling at himself for the answer. Rowena snorted quietly, Sam gave a confused, slightly amused look. “What about Dean?” Sam asked Rowena, she shrugged, “We’re going to have to find out.” He looked bemused, “Shat?” He asked, she breathed out, “ No one is hurt, no one will get hurt, so far I can’t see what’s changing with Dean, but something will happen.” She responded, her hands gesturing to Dean. “I’m standing right here. And this is kind of concerning.” Dean stated, taking a seat across from Cas. Sam nodded, “I know, you’ll be fine.” Sam scoffed, “I know I will, it’s my big mouth I’m worried about, and Cas.” Sam sighed and looked around the room. “I still just don’t get it, none of your secrets could possibly be that bad.” “Not bad, no one said they were bad, per se, actually they’re awesome, but I don’t need you in my business.” He said, hissing at the slight insult toward Sam. Speaking of, looked baffled. “Why? It’s not like I have anyone to tell.” “No, I know, you’re too nice Sammy.” Sam looked terribly confused “What?” He basically whispered. Dean furrowed his eyebrows before doing the oddest thing, standing up, taking Cas by the hand, saying “Gotta run, taking Cas.” And heading down the hall. “He is so confusing.” Sam said, taking a sip of coffee, Rowena sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, “Samuel, you’ll understand soon.” She said. __________________________________ Castiel got up first, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down. He showed it to Dean, ‘ It was 2:45 pm.’ It read, Dean nodded, “Yeah I know, I don’t even know why I did that. I mean, I knew that I definitely wanted to get you in here, next thing I know, I was dragging you in here.” He looked puzzledly at Cas, who sat down and gave him a not short bunt not long kiss. He wrote down something else, ‘I figured out your side effect.’ Dean looked startled, “What is it?” Cas rolled his eyes, ‘You aren’t just saying the truth , you’re doing what you want.’ He wrote, Dean nodded, “Oh, ok. And your spell’s alright?” Cas hummed, ‘I’m fine.’ “Ok, good. Rowena should know about my thing right?” ‘Yes.’ “Ok,lets go?” ‘Yes.’ As Dean was about to open the door to his room, Cas tapped him on the shoulder, “What?” The angel shook his head and snapped, Dean’s jeans now covered his boxers and his hair was less tousled, “Oh, thanks.” Cas nodded. On their way back to Sam and Rowena, they ran into Gabriel in the hallway, who did not by any means look happy. “What has your panties in a twist?” Dean asked, he glared at him, “I was trying to enjoy my late afternoon nap, thank you. But I couldn’t, because of how loud you two are, please, keep it down.” Dean and Cas both looked startled, “Oh,” Dean answered, “Sorry for you, but not for myself.” He said, nodding, but also looking slightly embarrassed. Gabriel scoffed, starting down the hall, Dean and Cas following.

Dean and Cas took seats near Sam and Rowena, Gabriel sat on the end of the table. Castiel kept having to push Dean’s hand away seen as it kept coming all to close to his thigh under the table. At one point he had to pretend he dropped something to dodge an upcoming kiss that Dean would have given him if he stayed seated. 

‘We figured out Dean’s side effect?’ He wrote on the notepad, which caught Rowena’s attention and left Sam interested, and Gabriel confused. “Side effect?” Gabriel asked, Rowena was quick to respond, “I’ll explain later. What is it?” She said, directing her question to Cas. ‘He has no impulse control, and he’s still telling the truth.’ Rowena raised an eyebrow and smirked, “No impulse control, hm? And how did you lads figure that out?” She asked, Cas’ eyes widened. “Oh we’re just-“ Cas did the mute thing again, and Dean was grateful.

‘ He took my coffee’ Cas lied onto the paper, Gabriel scoffed, Rowena nodded ridiculingly, Sam stayed confused. “They’ll be fine, Samuel. It’ll only be a few days.” Rowena assured, ready to explain to Gabriel what was going on.  
__________________________________

‘Impatient.’ Cas wrote on Dean’s hand as they were walking down the hallway, Dean kept trying to kiss his neck. He ‘egraced’ the writing from Dean’s hand and in place wrote ‘Closet.’ They opened the door to the supply closet that had been the hallway.

Cas pressed Dean against the wall, which made a few broom clang, Dean would not admit to whimpering, unless of course he was out under a truth spell. ‘Impatient.’ Flashed and was gone briefly like a sign on the other wall across from Dean. Cas stole his breath in a kiss and held his head to stop it from hitting the wall, Dean clung to his trench coat and kissed back, with just as much force, but less dominance. He let himself be taken away by the angel, who obliged.

It had only been 5 minutes but it felt like hours of their tongues dancing and their lips in unison, holding each other lovingly. It was interrupted by the door opening, Cas was shocked, and quickly pulled away. “Jesus Christ.” Sam stated quietly.

He took in Dean’s appearance. “It is what it looks like. Damnit!” The older brother admitted, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Cas looked ashamedly at the floor from where he was standing. “Was this the secret?” Sam asked 

“Yeah.” Dean replied

“You could have easily told me this, I wish you did. I don’t care, Dean.” Sam said nicely, Dean rolled his eyes, “There it is!” Sam looked confused, “There what is?” He asked, “You’re too nice Sammy, I don’t need a talk or a speech, I’m fine. I knew you would do this.” He said, Cas stayed silent. Sam looked offended. “Woah woah woah, you’re 40, you don’t need a talk.” Dean’s head jumped back in surprise, “You aren’t going to give me an ‘it’s ok, Dean’ speech?” He asked, Sam sighed, “Nope, but it is ok though.” He responded.

Dean groaned, “Ok, there it is, I like ladies and dudes.” He said, Sam nodded, “Ok.” Castiel smiled, “I’m glad you know now.” He added to the conversation, “Thanks Cas.” Sam said, Dean walked out the door, passing Sam. “Nice chat, Cas I expect to finish that later, buh-bye now.” He said, passing everyone, and fast walking to the bunker’s main room, Sam and Cas followed confusedly. Sam called “Where are you going?” Dean looked down from the bunker stairs, “A drive to avoid this conversation.” He called back. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“So you and Dean?” He asked in a sigh to Cas, Cas took a deep breath and nodded.


End file.
